This disclosure relates to filters, and more specifically to wideband, programmable, and electronically reconfigurable filters.
Filters play an important role in electronic communication. Filters can be used to suppress noise and interference, as well as condition signals for transmission. Many types of filters can be found in communication systems, including passive filters for high-power signals in antenna systems and digital filters for low-power signals in demodulation and decoding circuitry. Filters can be uniquely designed and tailored for each application.